Show Me The Light
by TheFabulousPrussia
Summary: After too much wine and far too many bottles of beer, light shines through the curtains, exposing a mistake that shouldn't have happened. Ever. But, it did. Rated for certain Italian and Prussian mouths and sexual themes. Warning may change later.
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, you're all probably like, wtf another? Why can't you just finish what you've started? But…this just…it needs to be written. It was inspired by my lovely Romano, and I couldn't help myself. Plus, I think this is possibly the most amazing thing I've ever written. …And I really don't like Irritably Similar…and I'm also waiting for my Notice Me plot bunnies to multiply, I have an idea, like, a really good idea, but no way to go through with it, unfortunately. Unfortunately, I find my plot lines and character perspectives all to be stupid. But enough of that, you clicked to read this.**

**Here's a little prologue for my newest piece of wonderful literature…**

**-TFP**

* * *

_It's dark._ That was Lovino's last coherent thought before falling asleep, safely tucked into a soft body that should have been all points and angles by the look of it. It smelled heavily of beer, which he would usually find completely repulsive, but it was oddly comforting how it mixed with the warmth of the room. It should have been cold, with skin so pale it looked dead, other than the rising and falling of its chest as it breathed. It couldn't be breathing if it were dead. There was color, little color, but color all the same. It presented itself in shining crimson orbs that held so much, fire, blood, passion, it was all hidden there. They had always been interesting to Lovino, like a puzzle that he couldn't solve, he didn't even know where to start if he wanted to try and solve it. They had been staring down at him, the fire was dimmed, a warm red greeted him when he dared a look up, his heart swelled, and seemed to get caught in his throat. That was made apparent by the small croaking hiccup that escaped his lips. The other pair of lips curled upward in a sort of tired grin, he supposed it was supposed to be cocky, but it just looked amused and contented.

Maybe the dark wasn't the last thing on his mind as he drifted off into a contented sleep, maybe it was how wonderful the smell of beer seemed. It could have been how the light of the moon drifting through the sliver of window that remained through the curtains that had been drawn shut, exaggerated the dust particles floating through the air. It was possible that it was just the safe feeling that surrounded him and kept him from the stunning realization that would hit him as hard as the hangover he was bound to have in the morning when he woke.

His sleep was dreamless, and he barely moved, not that he had much leeway, being pressed up against another body restricted movement. He couldn't say that he minded that though, he fit so perfectly, snug, but still with room to breathe


	2. ManCherry

**The plot bunnies whacked me over the head and told me to write. My updates are always inconsistent, oh well, at least it's a chapter.  
Thanks Vino, for being awesome and helping me while I write, and being my 'top priority' bunny to keep me writing this.  
Thank you all for reading, even if I'm a dork that leaves things unfinished, I really like this one...and I think it's actually good, unlike my others.**

**-TFP**

* * *

The sun blindingly made its way through thin red curtains, directly disturbing the content sleep of a light sensitive albino. Spending years living in your brother's basement tended to make one forget that there was such a thing as a gaseous ball of pure light in space to wake up people that actually had to be places. He made to move out of his comfortable position and turn over for five more minutes of sleep, but one arm was being pinned down and refused to move. Not only that, but there was a foreign arm wrapped around his torso, with fingers gripping into his shoulder, and they only seemed to be pressing more firmly into the skin as he attempted to move.  
Gilbert decided it would be a brilliant idea to quickly look down to try and identify the foreign figure in his arms, he had not yet collected his memory from the previous night. His chin collided with a hard object, and whoever was curled up to his chest yelped, growling out, "Bastard!" through gritted teeth. Funny, how one word could explain exactly who was in his arms, and send a flood of memories of what had happened just hours ago.  
"What the fuck did you do? That hurt like hell!" The Italian whined through gritted teeth, pressing the top of his head into Gilbert's chest, in an attempt to ease some of the pain by applying pressure. It was then that a realization occurred, leading to kicking, shoving, and a shrieked, "Where are your clothes?"  
"Scattered around the room with your clothes?" Any hopes of Lovino still being even the slightest bit tipsy, and Gilbert's head not being bitten off were shot down at the look on the other's face.  
"And _why_ are they on the floor?" He was blushing, glaring around the room at each article of clothing in turn. So many emotions rushed over his features at once, Gilbert could hardly try to name them all in order. There was realization, shock, embarrassment, denial, fear, anger, accusation, defeat, and finally, horror. His eyes went wide, staring straight back at the Prussian, "We...We didn't actually...You didn't..." he steadied his now rapid breathing, "Did we?" His grip on the sheets was vice-like, his knuckles had gone white, and his knees had come up to press against his chest.  
"We fucked, if that's what you're asking." This was a time when Gilbert's blunt honesty wasn't appreciated, nor was it necessary. He knew this as the words left his mouth, and he instantly regretted it, it was obvious that this was something that wasn't just going to be a temper tantrum and done. They had done some serious damage. They, because Gilbert refused to think it was his fault, Romano shouldn't have been able to shake his hips as seductively as he had last night at the bar.  
"We...Dio mio, we did." Acceptance. "We had sex." Lovino gasped, covering his mouth and staring at Gilbert with teary eyes that were filled with a mix of rage and shock, "Do you know what you've done?"  
"You?" He couldn't help himself, that was a perfect set up.  
"Yes! Me! You took my fucking _virginity_, Asshole!" A swift punch was delivered to Gilbert's shoulder, but he barely noticed as the information sunk in.  
"I popped your man-cherry? No wonder you were so tight...I thought you just couldn't get any lately."  
"It's not fucking funny!" He threw the covers off in a fit of rage, ready to stomp off, but a sharp pain stopped him, "Ow, ow, cazzo, merda, vespa, fuckkk."  
Gilbert wasn't really sure where a motor-scooter belonged in that string of curses, but he wasn't going to complain. He went against his better judgement that told him he was going to get hurt, and wrapped an arm around the temperamental Italian's waist. He wasn't thrown off immediately, though he could probably thank the pain that rocketed up Lovino's spine for that, he was still in that, 'don't move an inch or it might hurt like hell' state.  
"Come on, it's not that bad is it? You had a great time, I know that much. Let's just stay here and enjoy the feeling of not having to get up for a while. It'll help the pain if you rest. I'll even get you some ice or something for it." Gilbert inched over to the stiffening Italian, ignoring the glare he was sent in favor of pulling Lovino back towards him, trying his best not to allow the pain to show itself again.  
"Get off of me, don't even think you're just going to snuggle me and I'll forget that you stole something so...so...fuck it, go get me some ice. And something for this stupid headache that you caused with that pointy-ass chin of yours!" He pushed the Prussian away from himself, trying not to shift his lower half at all.  
"You mean the headache that is more than likely from the alcohol last night, and not from that little hit you took this morning? Fine, I'll get you some ice and some ibuprofen or something, I think I have something...I usually keep it on me for light-weights that get hangovers. We can get cozy after your ass is taken care of, literally." Gilbert moved to exit the bed, hating that he had to leave a nice, toasty body to get something freezing.  
"'We'? Who's this 'we'? You can take the floor, Bastard, that's what you deserve for stealing that."  
"You make this sound like a burglary, if you don't recall, you were on me like butter on a warm biscuit."  
"What kind of fucked up analogy was that? Just go get what I told you to."  
"Fine, fine, Prinzessin, but I'm expecting to come back to a more agreeable mood that will let me in bed and not claim that I 'stole' your virginity. I had every right to it if you were the one begging for me."  
"_Begging?_ I _never_ nor will I _ever_ have begged! Get it out of that sick, twisted head of yours!" Gilbert waved his hand as a dismissive gesture, having anticipating an outburst that he really didn't want to listen to so early in the morning. First challenge, find whatever painkiller he had floating around, most likely in his backpack of things he had left in his hotel room earlier the day before.  
It wasn't unusual for a get-together to be held the last night of a set of back-to-back weekend meetings, especially not when they were held in Berlin, Gilbert was always on top of all things party then. Ludwig hated when Gilbert brought his friends home when they were drunk and obnoxious, so they had made a deal, Gilbert could party as long as he wanted, and with whomever he wanted, so long as he had a hotel room waiting for him when he was done. It was much nicer this way, Ludwig's house stayed free of beer stains and, every so often it happened, blood in the carpet, and Gilbert had somewhere to sleep until all alcohol was out of his system, and unfortunately, to have however many one night stands as he cared for.  
"Ah-ha!" Triumphantly, he held up a rattling bottle of pills. Second task, water. He moved to the water pitcher that had been in the room when they had arrived last night, though, he hadn't noticed it until now, he was too preoccupied with closing the door and pouncing on the Italian that he had chased up the hallway, and kissed in the doorway. He poured water into one of the conveniently placed paper cups. He set that cup on the bedside table located next to the side of the bed that Lovino was occupying.  
"If you're done bantering, I brought you something for that headache." Lovino looked more worn out now, apparently the dramatic scene this morning was just a burst of energy. The adrenaline had probably started flowing when he realized where he was.  
"Thanks...I guess." He reached his hand out to have the cup placed in it, along with two pills in the other hand. Yelling was no longer necessary, though Lovino could be illogical sometimes, he was too tired and achy to go yelling any more profanities for no good reason, Gilbert /was/ being helpful and, dare he think it, nice, after all.  
"I'll get you some ice or something now...I might have to go to the front desk or something for that though. Think you can manage a few minutes without me?" A snort was his reply. He walked over to the door, about to let himself out when Lovino called to him, he turned back, noticing a blush on his face and his gaze that landed on everything but him.  
"You...you're still naked, idiota."  
Gilbert looked down, and sure enough, there were no clothes on him. "Yeah...I don't think this is a nudist hotel, I should get dressed. It wouldn't matter though, everyone would want to see a body this good looking." He shuffled through the clothes on the floor, finding what was his and pulling it on.  
"Tch, sure, go on and tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, egotistical-"  
"You're the one who was all over it last night, so I wouldn't be talking. I could just as easily talk about your body, how I love the way the muscles of your-"  
"Out! Out! Just...go get me some fucking ice or something!"  
"Alright, I'm going, I'm going, no need to be so pushy." He laughed as he walked out the door.  
On his way down the hall, whistling a soft tune, a door opened as he walked past it. He knew the laugh even before the first syllable had ended.  
"Bon matin, Gilbert."


	3. Eggs with a Side of Chivalry

**Woo, another short chapter posted randomly! Seriously, Prussia, what are you doing, it's four in the morning, you're hyped up on Dr. Pepper, and you decide to write? Well, that's what happens when West drags you into writing a Germano collab with him.  
This chapter is in Gilly's point of view, next one will be in Vino's, because really, what is he going to do while he waits for all of this? Twiddle his thumbs and think about the weather?  
I needed a little Prumano while on vacation, being titled 'Romano', and basically LARPing Germano.  
Okay TFP, shut up and let them read.  
Okay me, I'll do that, enjoy, even if it's stupid and seems to have nothing to do with anything.**

**-TFP**

* * *

"Oh, Franny, morning!" Though he wasn't one for mornings, he was one for a certain perverted Frenchman. "Sleep well enough? Or...did you sleep at all?" Gilbert grinned slyly, they both knew the hidden meaning behind what seemed like an innocent enough question.

"Would I be French if I didn't? More importantly, I need to speak with you...before Antonio does." He peeked back into the room, and finding it quiet enough for his liking, he stepped out.

"Don't want to wake up the pretty lady inside?" Gilbert chided.

"Don't want to wake up the delicious Spanish man in my bed is more like it." The answering tone helped the Prussian to decide he should stop joking and maybe listen. "Yes, I slept with him, don't look so surprised, we've both slept with him...at the same time for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." Gilbert rolled his eyes, though the thought of those couple of nights that they had been together were a blur compared to what had happened last night. As if reading his mind, the Frenchman spoke up.

"However, sleeping with _him_ isn't what I wanted to discuss. You should be thanking me for saving your ass, Antonio about chased after you with a beer bottle, had I not distracted him enough. Luckily, he was drunk, that seemed to help. He saw you carting away his little Italian friend, and by carting, I mean carrying, I didn't know he was light enough to easily carry on your shoulder. I mean, I know he's kind of small, but he can really put up a fight, I'm surprised he didn't break one of your ribs by the way he kicked when you picked him up. Though he calmed down once you said something to him...I wonder what it was, usually nothing would be able to stop him from throwing a complete fit." He seemed to lose track of where his thoughts were headed, "What was I-oh, yes. I remember now." Francis cleared his throat, "You remember that Antonio has been looking after Lovino like a mother bird ever since we were little." He must have used that particular analogy just because it was Gilbert he was talking to, "He didn't take kindly to you taking advantage of him when he was fragile like that."

"By 'fragile', I take it you mean drunk, horny, and all over me." The albino started to laugh, but it was cut short by the serious look that he was given.

"I mean it, Antonio really did a number on me last night, he was angry, when have you ever known me to be sore in the morning from just one night?" That sparked a memory.

"Sore! Right, sore, I almost forgot, I need to go, we can talk later, after I take care of the sore Italian in my bed, did you know he was a virgin?" He started to back away down the hallway, almost tripping over his feet and knocking into a wall, but catching himself before anyone could see and tell him how unawesome it was.

"Of course I knew, Antonio was happy with that, and now...just, watch your back, I can only do so much. I must admit to being a little disappointed in you myself, both you and Lovino are my friends, and I'd like to keep it that way. However, it seems that now I won't be able to enjoy your company at the same time, because of this mistake." The blond stepped back inside the doorway, "Au revoir, Gilbert."

The door clicking closed was the only sound to echo down the hallway, but the last few words echoed through Gilbert's mind, was it really a mistake? They had been drunk off their asses, or, at least Lovino seemed it, with the way he didn't protest any advances the German had made, or how he shut right up like a good boy when he had been told, or how he seemed to want everything that Gilbert was willing to give. Was Gilbert really drunk? He remembered downing a few glasses, but he could hold his alcohol well, was he still in his right mind when he had asked Lovino to dance? When he kissed him? When he-

He would have to consider all of this later, Lovino was probably whining about how he's taking forever and causing the people in the room over to send calls down to the front desk, complaining about all of the noise he's making. Though now that he thought about it, if they hadn't complained already, they weren't going to.

He shuffled down the hallway, missing the stairs down and having to turn around when he arrived at an identical looking hallway to the one he had just come from, the only differences were the silver numbers marking the boring, office-like grey doors. He supposed that was what happened when he was lost in thought. After making it to the front desk in one piece, he was directed to the small nook across from it where breakfast was served. He had to wait in line behind a woman and her young girl he presumed was her daughter that kept turning around to stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Though he was used to the stares because of his appearance, it was still slightly annoying, but, he smiled at her anyway, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as the mother filled four cups with ice and juices of different varieties. The girl hid behind her mother, peering at him from behind her small shelter, Gilbert put his annoyance aside, he prefered being gawked at curiously, as an innocent child would, small minds that haven't been taught that people are different, not knowing how cruel the world can be to the people that _are_ different. She gave him a smile, and her mother tried to juggle two plates of food and four drinks, most likely carrying it back for the rest of the family. Always being one for proving that chivalry isn't dead, the Prussian felt obligated to help, Lovino would understand, or, he hoped he would.

"Miss, do you need any help with that?" He asked, gesturing to the armful and a half with by tilting his chin upward. The woman looked utterly surprised by his voice alone, she was obviously unaware that anyone was behind her. After taking in his appearance, she looked hesitant, though, of course, who would trust a stranger, especially one with red eyes and pale white skin? She looked about ready to decline the offer, but stared over everything she had to carry and nodded.

"I...suppose I could use some help, after all, I don't want to spill anything on these nice carpets, it would be a shame if they stained." He knew she was just making an excuse, no one seemed to like to ask for help, as if it made them weak in some way.

"I can carry the two drinks and this plate, and you can take the others? That should help." Gilbert suggested. The woman picked up two of the cups and the other plate, she thanked him quietly, starting to lead the way once she was somewhat sure he would follow. The young girl hurried ahead, turning around to watch them follow, still smiling. Gilbert couldn't find it in himself to be at all annoyed at the girl watching him, he found himself interested in how she seemed to be accepting of him. He hoped she stayed that way, free of judgement. The room wasn't far from where they had started, and luckily, it was on the same floor, he would be back to Lovino with ice in no time! Upon entering the room, Gilbert received odd stares from the other daughter, older than the one that seemed so fond of him, seemingly in her teens, and the husband, whom had a mustache that he wished he could show Lovino. He tried to ignore the stares though, setting down the breakfast onto the table in the room, larger than the one he was staying in.

The younger daughter had followed him and smiled up at him, "Thank you." she had said, though it seemed to form one word, rather than two. He was merely surprised she could talk at all, but he really didn't know much about a child's brain, and when talking developed. He crouched down to her level, giving her an even bigger grin.

"You're welcome, it was no trouble at all." He stood back up, nodding his goodbye to the rest of the family and taking his leave out the door, leaving behind a confused half of a family.

He was back to his original mission, no more side stops, Lovino needed ice.

* * *

**Au revoir- goodbye(French)**

**And if I learned _anything_ in French class, that should be correct.**


End file.
